No Paradise
This is the forty-fourth episode of Old Man Dwight. Story *Eight years into the zombie apocalypse. *The Scott family are sitting in their home. Lauren: Derek! Derek: Yes, honey? Lauren: It's been eight years. Do you think that this is going to end? Derek: I'm sorry, no. This is the world we live in now. Jeremy and Harley: What does that mean? Derek: You were never there, but the world we knew is never coming back. Lauren: I'm gonna scavenge for some food. Our family needs to get some food. We're running low. *A walker then bites Lauren by the neck. Derek: Shit! Jeremy and Harley: MOMMY! NOO! *Derek stabs the walker in the head with a machete. Lauren: Kill me. I don't want my children to see me as one of those things. Derek: I'll do whatever you ask. Lauren: Thank you. *Derek stabs Lauren in the head. Derek: Everything's gonna be alright, kids. *Present day Derek: And, that's how my first wife, died. Julia: That's so sad. Katrina: The story of how my old husband died was even sadder. Derek: How sad? My story is pretty sad. Katrina: You'll see. *Six years into the zombie apocalypse *The Miller family sit in their house. Cody: Mommy, what was the old world like? Katrina: It was a wonderful place. Cody: Were there any walkers. Katrina: No, there were none. There were a lot more people around. Cody: At least I have my family. *Cody hugs Katrina. Cody: I love you, mommy. Katrina: I love you too, Cody. *Katrina then rubs Cody's hair. Brian then loads his shotgun. Katrina: What are you doing, Brian? Brian: Loading my shotgun. I'm gonna go get us food. Katrina: Be back quick. There's a herd coming. Brian: All right. Julia: Don't get yourself killed! Your son needs you! Brian: All right. *Brian stepped out of the house. Two days passed and he did not return. Julia: It's been two days. Do you think he'll come back? Katrina: Yes. I'm gonna go look for him. Julia, I want you to take good care of my son while I'm gone. Julia: I'll do a good job. *Katrina smiles and walks out the door. Upon walking into the forest where he was going to, she saw a horrible sight. She found her husband, now a walker. Katrina: No. NO! *She was too traumatized to put him down. She walked back to the house. Julia: What happened? Katrina: He....turned. Julia: What? Katrina: Yes. Julia: Should we tell Cody? Katrina: Yes. *Katrina walks over to Cody. Katrina: Hey, Cody. Cody: Is daddy back? Katrina: No, he's gone. *Cody cries. *Present day Julia: How about a happy story for a change? Derek: Yeah, the story of how we met. *Five months ago. Nick: I'm sorry, friend. *Nick buries Derek. As he walks away, Derek emerges from his grave and walks into the forest. He eventually comes across a cabin. He rings the doorbell. Julia: Who is it? Derek: I'm Derek Scott. I'd like to stay with you. *Julia opens the door. Katrina: Hello. I'm Katrina. Derek: I'm Derek. Katrina: Derek, go clean yourself off. Derek: All right. *Derek cleans off all the dirt. Cody: Who came in? Derek: Do I hear a kid? Katrina: Yes, I have an eight year old son. Derek: I love kids! I have two of my own. Katrina: Why aren't you with them? Derek: I got separated. I believe that they're gone. Katrina: Oh. Derek: It's okay, I can create a new family here. Katrina: That would be a good idea. Cody needs a father. His old one died. Derek: It's your new father! Cody: YAY! I HAVE A DADDY AGAIN! *Cody hugs Derek. *Present day Julia: Aww, that was so cute. Jeremy: I'm glad I have my daddy back. Derek: I'm glad to have you too. Why don't you go play with Cody? Jeremy: All right. *Jeremy runs to play with Cody. Katrina: You said you were great with kids. You were right. Derek: Haven't I ever lied to you? Cast *Derek Scott *Jeremy Scott *Katrina Scott *Julia Michaels *Cody Scott *Harley Scott (Flashback) *Lauren Scott (Flashback) *Brian Miller (Flashback) *Nick Wilson (Flashback) Deaths *Lauren Scott *Brian Miller (Alive, Off-Panel) Trivia